El regalo
by Luriana
Summary: Una fecha especial no puede pasar desperdiciada, pero cuando Lily siente que estará en sola en navidad una visita inesperada y un regalo sorpresa hacen que su vida cambie por siempre. Este pertenece al Scorily fest: Reto Merry Christmas del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, simplemente la idea de como relacionarlos ya que JK, me dejo con mucha intriga.

Este fic pertenece al Scorily fest: Reto Merry Christmas del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo<strong>

—Lily, en verdad nos encantaría poder pasar la navidad contigo—dijo el rostro de un hombre difuminado en el fuego—pero se nos complica mucho viajar a América.

—Bebe—ahora era una mujer—sabes que te amamos pero este año la familia de Ted vendrá, incluido su bebe, la novia más reciente de James también y Albus regresa de Australia. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, amor?

—Claro que si mamá—se resignó—de igual manera sospecho estaré trabajando ese día. Ser medimaga es muy demandante, hubiera sido auror como mis hermanos y mi vida estaría resuelta.

—Te escuché, mocosa—gritó otra voz masculina a lo lejos.

—¡James, guarda silencio! —se escuchó un grito de reproche—pero cuéntanos, Lils. ¿Cómo es tu vida allá?

—Ma, tengo que irme—cortó Lily—si tengo tiempo los contacto mañana para desearles una bonita navidad, pero lo dudo en este día hay mucha demanda en el hospital. Los amo, un beso a todos.

—Te amamos, Lily—dijeron todos al unísono y la llama se apagó.

Con un poco de melancolía, Lily enredó sus dedos en el cabello rojo y lo cepillo para atrás. Iba a ser la primera navidad que pasaría lejos de su familia. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y abrió una cerveza.

En pocos días se cumpliría un año de haber tomado la decisión de irse a trabajar a Estados Unidos después de haberse graduado como medimaga en Inglaterra. No era que no le gustará su país sino que necesitaba cambiar de aires, ser una Potter era mucha presión en la sociedad inglesa y ser la menor en su familia con 2 hermanos varones podía llegar a ser asfixiante.

Sin contar, claro está, que su amor platónico tenía 5 años de casado y ahora hasta un bebe. Y su amor verdadero no había tenido el valor de alcanzarla cuando tomó la decisión de cruzar el océano.

A decir verdad, Lily había desaparecido por impulso, sugiriéndole a Scorpius Malfoy, su novio desde que ella cursaba el 5to año en Hogwarts, que la alcanzará en cuanto pudiera. Pero él no se atrevió a dejar su trabajo ni a sus padres; lo cual provocó una ruptura por medio de la red flu de su apartamento muggle.

Aunque trabaja en un hospital mágico, le gustaba la vida sin magia, incluso había aprendido a manejar un automóvil y se había hecho fanática de los centros comerciales, de hecho semanas antes había ido a comprar los regalos de su familia que prometieron pasar las fiestas con ella, así mismo pidió en el hospital vacaciones para estar sin problemas con ellos.

Por eso le dolía la noticia de que tenía que pasar sola la navidad, pero los entendía, la vida de todos estaba allá y no era fácil trasladar todo a otro continente. Cierto era que ella podía aparecerse en la chimenea de sus padres al otro día pero aun no estaba del todo convencida de querer volver.

Así que después de la plática con sus padres se sentó frente al televisor y acompañó su cerveza con patatas fritas. Comenzó a cambiar de canal pero al poco rato se aburrió de ver tantas películas navideñas donde las personas pasaban ese día con su familia o su pareja.

—Lily, eres una mujer independiente—se dijo así misma—que los Potter no vengan a tu cena no quiere decir que esta se cancele.

Se detuvo frente a su frigorífico pero un bostezo la obligó a irse a la cama y dejar las cosas para el otro día, total era cena para uno.

Todo estaba listo, la mesa puesta, el pavo frente de ella con una copa de vino a lado.

—Feliz navidad, Lily—sonrió para sí misma.

—Que patética eres, Potter—la voz de un hombre hizo que se sobresaltará

En el marco de la puerta de la cocina, recargado y con bolsas en la mano, estaba Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó extrañada

—Sí, amor, soy yo y no una ilusión—se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos.

Lily se levantó de su asiento y estuvo a punto de responder el abrazo, pero su orgullo y coraje de los meses anteriores la hicieron retroceder.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la primera pregunta que pudo formular de tantas que tenía en la mente

—Es Navidad—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio—nadie merece estar solo en este día. Ni siquiera una egoísta como tú.

Abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida, no era posible que después de lo que pasó le dijera que ella era la egoísta.

—No me mires así—respondió a sus pensamientos—tú fuiste la mala del cuento. Optaste por vivir tu vida en América, sin importarte tu familia que te ama o nuestros 6 años de relación.

—Te dije que vinieras conmigo—se justificó ella.

—Claro, ya que estabas aquí—se quejó—Lily, te amo y lo sabes, pero no podía dejar todo en Inglaterra, mi trabajo que tanto me costó conseguir o a mi familia que estaba destrozada por la muerte de mi abuela Narcisa, por venir a vivir el sueño americano. Para los Malfoy la vida no es tan fácil como para los Potter.

Lily rodó los ojos, estaba harta de que le dijeran que el simple apellido les abría las puertas, había veces que le daba oportunidades pero ella tenía que demostrar que valía por sí sola.

—¿Y te apareciste desde tan lejos para decirme esto?

—No—se acercó a ella—vine porque sé que te encanta la navidad, el aroma de los pinos, los adornos en tu casa, la cena y los regalos.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, no se había equivocado, esa casa solo podía ser la de Lily. Había tapizado todas las paredes con adornos y colguijes navideños, de la puerta de su cuarto pendía una bota con su nombre y en el rincón de aquella habitación había un árbol con muchas esferas rojas.

—Espera—estiró su brazo para evitar que se acercará más—sino mal recuerdo tú y yo terminamos hace unos meses.

—Puede ser, pero de tu mano sigue colgando la pulsera que te regale nuestra primera navidad.

Rápidamente bajó la manga del vestido turquesa que llevaba puesto.

—¿Recuerdas? Tenias 15 años y pasamos la noche en vela comiendo chocolates frente a la chimenea de Slytherin abrazados—sonrió él y vio como Lily se sonrojaba—Tal vez hayamos terminado, pero yo no quiero una navidad sin ti.

Lily lo miró a los ojos y él tomó su barbilla pero ella al ver sus intenciones dio un paso hacia la izquierda.

—Hice mucha cena—rompió el momento incomodo—puedes quedarte si gustas.

Scorpius sonrió, sabía que no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero ella era el amor de su vida y pronto estarían amándose de nuevo.

Se sentaron frente a frente y la cena estuvo acompañada de recuerdos, hablaron de como se habían conocido años atrás en la sala de Slytherin, como pasaron de enemistad a amigos y luego a enamorarse. Después de otra copa de vino, el tema fueron sus trabajos y el ultimo año de sus vidas, Lily aprovechó para preguntarle cómo estaba su familia.

—Están bien—afirmó Malfoy—te extrañan mucho—Lily agachó la cabeza—igual que yo.

Scorpius estiró su mano colocándola sobre la de ella, al sentir el contacto Lily la hizo hacia atrás y lo miró con desaprobación.

—Es hora de abrir tus regalos—dijo Scorpius cuando el silencio se volvió incomodo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y pasaron a sentarse a la sala para desenvolver los paquetes que Scorpius había traído.

Su madre le había mandado un libro de cocina con una dedicatoria muy especial "Ya que te gusta lo muggle, aprende a cocinar bien", su padre la última edición del libro _Historia del Quidditch_, James una bata que cambiaba de color, Albus una loción alisadora del cabello, Ted una tarjeta navideña que incluía fotos de ellos dos juntos.

—Y no podía faltar, el regalo de la abuela Molly—aplaudió el rubio y le extendió un paquete.

Un suéter rojo con la L grabada se unía a la colección de regalos navideños de su abuela.

—Me veo horrible ¿cierto? —preguntó una vez probándoselo

Scorpius sonrió

—Te ves muy sexy, como siempre.

Lily lo miró, tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo como hace tiempo no lo hacía; pero él tenía que sufrir un poco más.

—Lavaré los trastes—Lily dio media vuelta pero Scorpius la siguió

—¿No existe un hechizo para eso? —se sorprendió

—Por si no lo has visto mi vida no puede ser mas muggle—afirmó ella sin voltear a mirarlo pero sintiendo su presencia detrás.

—Pues que aburrido—afirmó él

Una vez que llegó al fregadero se volteo para encararlo.

—¿Qué quieres Scorpius? —Preguntó molesta—Te quedas en Inglaterra, no te comunicas conmigo por un año, vienes a criticarme porque quise cambiar de ambiente y ahora también te molesta la forma en que vivo, ¿Sólo viniste para fastidiarme?

No pudo más, le encantaba verla enojada, con ese cabello rojo alborotado y sus mejillas haciéndole juego. Se lanzó hacia ella con un beso apasionado, hacia tanto tiempo que queria eso, volverla a tener entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma, aspirar su esencia.

Al principio ella se resistió, pero fueron unos segundos nada más porque cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba sentaba en la mesa de la cocina aferrándose a con brazos y piernas, movimiento sus labios al unísono. Lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo, lo necesitaba, en esos meses había estado sola encerrada en su trabajo para no pensar en él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se estaba dejando llevar por la sensación de tenerlo a su lado.

—Dime que me detenga y lo hago—susurró Scorpius sin despegar los labios mientras metía sus manos por el nuevo suéter de su mujer.

—No arruines esto también, Malfoy—se rio Lily aferrándose del cabello de su amado.

Se trasportaron rápidamente a su cuarto y se dejaron caer en la cama, se despojaron de sus ropas y se dejaron llevar por la pasión que los estaba envolviendo. Era la mejor navidad que ambos recordaban haber tenido.

Hubo minutos de silencio una vez que terminaron, ambos quedaron acostados boca arriba viendo el techo y entrelazando las manos.

Lily giró su rostro y se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando, se sonrojo pero sonrió y se tapó la cara con su mano disponible.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —se burló Scorpius—Como si no te hubiera visto millones de veces antes.

—¿A que viniste, Scorpius? —preguntó entre risas ignorando el comentario anterior.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez querías despedirte de Inglaterra, pero nosotros no nos queremos despedir de ti—confesó—menos yo. Fue un error no haberte seguido, pero sabes que yo no tengo la valentía tuya, pero si tú me aceptas te prometo que te seguiré a donde vayas y que no me separaré de ti ni un solo segundo. Te amo.

Lily giró su cuerpo para quedar encima de él.

—¿Eso significa que me vendrás a ver más seguido? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

—No—confesó Scorpius y suavemente se levantó para que ella no se lastimará

Lily lo miró extrañada, pero cuando vio que su compañero sacaba una caja de terciopelo negra de la de bolsa de su pantalón tirado sonrió.

Scorpius se hincó, estaba totalmente desnudo y despeinado además de un poco sudoroso pero para Lily era la escena más perfecta que podía existir.

—¿Creías que no te había traído regalo? —se burló y abrió la cajita mostrando un anillo de diamante—Lily Luna Potter, hace 10 años que te he soportado, llevo casi 8 enamorado de ti y exactamente 6 siendo tu novio, pero quiero multiplicar esta cantidad. Porque quiero que el resto de mi vida sea a tu lado, quiero despertar a tu lado y besarte cada que te enojes, lo cual sería diario, pero valen la pena tus enojos, porque todo de ti lo hace. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Lily no pudo decir nada, así que sólo se abalanzó a él con un beso provocándole un desequilibro y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó él entre besos.

—Claro que sí, bobo—respondió ella.

Queria volver a hacer el amor, pero él la apartó.

—Mi vida, sabes que nada me gusta más que hacer el amor contigo—se justificó Malfoy—pero creo que es recomendable que nos vistamos. Aún falta una parte de tu regalo.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuchó un ruido en su sala.

—Malfoy—gritó una voz conocida—te juro que si abro esa puerta y los encuentro desnudos, te mato.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Lily en susurró a su prometido.

—¿En verdad crees que te iban a dejar pasar la navidad sola? —Se rió—me dejaron adelantarme para que todo esto pasará pero ahora todos te esperan fuera.

Lily sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz.

—Feliz navidad, Malfoy

—Feliz Navidad, Potter

* * *

><p>Sé que navidad ya pasó, pero a penas me llegó la inspiración. Es lo primero que escribo después de mucho tiempo y han pasado cosas en mi vida queme han alejado un poco de esto, pero espero les guste y esto sea solo el comienzo de nuevos fics.<p>

A los que leen Teardrops on my broom, le juro que pronto actualizaré, no lo he olvidado. A los que no lo leen pues pasen a leerlo para cuando actualicé ya sepan que show jaja.

Muchas gracias por leer esto, y ya saben donde poner si les gusto, si lo odiaron o simplemente un saludo.

Y pues bueno ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Un beso

¿Review?

~Luriana~


End file.
